DreamWings
This tribe is Willowleafwing's second tribe! Ask her to have an OC for them! I also want to give the artist that drew the template credit. And credits to the flightrising Fae Dragon: '''☀ https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=1 '''DreamWings are a mysterious tribe. They are the TrenchWing's mortal enemies due to their gentleness and great power. They have small sized tails and glowing eyes at night or when they use their powers. They have the most beautiful scales a dragon could ask for and when it comes to war between them and the other tribes, DreamWing scales are usually either sold for good currency or worn as jewelry. Their current Queen is Queen CloudedMind. Description DreamWings usually come in all colors even black, gray, and white! They have very soft scales and very thin wings. They have actually four wings, each with butterfly resemblance, except the smaller wings are like beetle‘s, so they usually fly with their two big wings, wile the smaller ones are usually used for landing and turbulence that comes in the flight. Abilities DreamWings seem like beautiful and unique dragons, and that they are. They usually are able to read dreams, all of them can. Some DreamWings have a VERY strong Dream Reading effect. Rarely DreamWings can change dreams and be in them (DreamWalking) make their enemies maybe even SleepWalk. Some are also rumored to have recovered an ability of their ancestors, which is very very very rare, their ancestors once had the ability to fell the emotion of Dragons and any animals that they touch, and in sone cases, change the emotion with one word. But DreamWings with that ability aren’t usually caught, and if they have it, the queen would want to get rid of it. The Dream-Catching Effect In more description, the DreamWings can visit any dragon that they’ve seen (physically seen) in their dreams or make the dream happy or a nightmare. The DreamWings can also trick the dragon in there dreams to have to sleep walk or fight, until they wake up. some with stringer ability to do this can actually have the curse of dream control, when they can make a dragon sleep forever and control them. But sadly for the royal bloodline. They lost the last one that can dream control, Swiftwind, to a TrenchWing attack. Natural Skills DreamWings are fast fliers, because of their four wings, that is. They also have rigged claws that they use to climb, (developed since volcano to Moon Mountains), they also are very good at blending in with their surroundings sometimes, and usually they are never seen below the moon mountains, and they are a mysterious tribe to all of Ocria. History The DreamWings first arrived from a far away volcanic island as the lack of light, good food, and clean air had made most of the other DreamWings suffer so much that they had flown to the big continent of lots of trees and a big mountain. They flew up and down around the mountain, which resembled a much cleaner version of their home at the volcano. They have never had any animus dragons in their history and don’t even know what an animus dragon is. If they did, they’d just call them Dream Makers. Everything was okay until a strange sea tribe arrived and started killing the DreamWings that were fishing with no mercy, resulting in Queen Brightness stopping the fishing parties. The DreamWings soon figured out that they had powers, they had never know because they can’t use it on another DreamWing because of immumity. And so the next queen, Queen Blooddream, ordered them to take the TrenchWings that slept in the shores out of their territory, but mostly she’d say for the Dreamcatching team to make them attack their own tribe. The party leader Nightbreaker had only used his very strong emotion feel powers ( as the first dragon to use them) He saw that most of the TrenchWings were starving and felt nervous about new territory. Soon Nightbreaker told this to the queen and she replied, ”Good! They’d better be scared! Killing with no purpose is scary!” And she sent more patrols to kill them. one other day, Queen Blooddream heard that the TrenchWing Queen, Queen Orca, had been at there beach camps. Blooddream obviously wanted her dead and joined patrol. she then used her powers but had failed. She knew she was doing it right, but how? Orca later killed her only because she was wearing the stone they can the Moonripple stone, that can make a dragon immune to a DreamWing's powers. Later, when Queen Dreamcatcher went to rule after Blooddream, she trained the DreamWings in battle moves and they had made weapons of what they called Moonstone, because they had made spears from the Moon Mountains stone. And the two tribes always fought since, until more tribes arrived, the TrenchWings felt outnumbered and fled to the seas, what they now call the Cracked sea for all of its deep trenches and flat waved sand. But a DreamWing goes fishing a few times before they’re caught by the TrenchWings and maybe killed. The Emotion Touch Past And Present There is a rumor that once, around 200 years ago, there was a DreamWing named Nightbreaker. It is said that he was the last known DreamWing to have The Emotion Touch. He mated with another dragon, and had three eggs. No one knows what happened to those eggs. Nightbreaker later dissapeared, leaving his mate. She traveled somewhere else, the location unknown. The three eggs are rumored to have taken decades to hatch, as their father and mother are rumored to be immortal. There is a chance these eggs were immortal too, but no one knows. Territory/Habitat the DreamWings live in and on the Moon Mountains, (three tall mountains) which get their name from the black stone that makes up the mountains. They live in caves but sometimes weave dropweed hammock or huts on the mountain. Dropweed is a strong blue plant. They had the Sunledge Cliffs before the SunWings and the SplashWings arrived at the same time in peace requests that the next queen, Queen CloudedMind come to rule. The DreamWings have many landmarks Like the Eclipse Trial Peak. The DreamWings' Palace the DreamWings live in a very strong Moon Stone palace that seems to glow. It is in a very secure area a good distance away from the Eclipse Trial Peak. It has many rooms as a Palace should. Yhe Queen's room is a glittery room that faced the front of the palace so she can see her whole tribe from her balcony; a glossy sparkling balcony with thin violet-and-red curtain. Eclipse Trial Peaks This is where the three year old dragonets learn about their powers and if it they strong or weak, or if they obtain a new ability. Usually dragons who are interested in learning about their powers go and practice there to become strong fighters. This place is also used for battle training and the home of the DreamWing army camps. Naming DreamWings are usually named after light and dark, including the names that store alike to Illusion, Trance, And Nightmare... the Royal Succession # Queen Brightness # Queen BloodDream # Queen Dreamcatcher # Queen CloudedMind (Current Queen) Royalty and Others Queen: * Queen CloudedMind King: * King Nightwhisper Princesses: * Princess MothWish * Princess MoonMind Princes: * Prince Ghost * Prince Duskcatcher * Prince DreadCaller Advisors and Scribes: * Thundernight * Hopefinder * Fateseeker * Darkfinder Historical: * Starcatcher * MythMaker Other Characters * Cochineal * ThoughtReader * ProphecyGiver * SunWisp * RegalWind * Nightmare * Vision * Fantasy * Specter * Phantom * Dawnseer * Mirage * Reverie Category: Dragon Tribes Category:Ocrian Dragon Tribes Category:DreamWings